


Christmas Shared

by StarbucksSue



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 02:11:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarbucksSue/pseuds/StarbucksSue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Sharpiesgal for Fandom Stocking 2013.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Christmas Shared

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sharpiesgal (TigerLily)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/gifts).



> Written for Sharpiesgal for Fandom Stocking 2013.

It had been brewing ever since the stand-off in Steve’s garage and Danny was getting fed up. They’d been taking two steps forward and two back for so long now that he was beginning to feel like he was going round in circles. In Danny Williams opinion, it was time for action.

After dropping Grace off at Rachel’s Danny turned towards the beach house. He knew Steve was spending Christmas Day on his own and had threatened to come over after he dropped Grace off so Steve had been warned.

Danny knew he had to be careful. It wasn’t that long since Steve had buried his father and he knew Steve wasn’t really celebrating the holiday. It was the first Christmas he’d spent back at the house since leaving as a teenager and Danny knew that it held too many memories of Christmases with his mother, father and sister for Steve to be comfortable. Maybe though, there was a chance of making some new memories, something to make the old ones fade a little so they weren’t so immediate.

Parking in Steve’s drive Danny climbed out of the car, grabbing a couple of bags from the trunk. He let himself into the house as usual and had a quick look around. There was no sign of Steve so he went through to the kitchen, from there he could see what he guessed was Steve swimming back towards the house.

He switched the oven on and removed several containers from the bag, rooting around in the cupboards until he found the baking dishes he needed, transferring the food from the containers so they were ready to go in the oven.

He removed a bottle of red wine from the bag and opened it to breathe before checking on Steve’s progress. Steve was almost back to the beach so Danny wandered out to meet him.

“Hey Danno, Mele Kalikimaka. You have a good morning with Grace?” Steve asked as he leaped onto the lanai.

“Merry Christmas, Steven, and yes Grace and I had a lovely morning. She wished you a happy Christmas too and I have a card from her to you but you need to go and shower and get some clothes on, even for Hawaii that is no outfit to sit and eat your Christmas dinner in.” Danny admonished him.

Steve raised his eyebrows.

“Christmas dinner, Danno. I had an omelette earlier.” Steve teased.

“Steven, that is not a Christmas dinner. I may not have a turkey but I do have a couple of my mother’s well loved recipes and we are going to sit down and eat it properly, like two civilized people.”

“You mean us?” Steve retorted seriously, spoiling the moment by shaking his head vigorously and spraying Danny with seawater.

“Steven get in there and get showered.” Danny exclaimed as Steve disappeared into the house.

Danny returned to the kitchen to place the food in the oven, setting the timer for thirty minutes before making his way to the dining room. He knew where to find placemats, cutlery and crockery and very soon the table was set, along with the wine and wine glasses.

The ham had been baked the night before and was to be eaten cold but the green bean casserole and mashed potatoes were in the oven, with the apple pie ready to go in when they came out. It was the first time that Danny had cooked the ham and casserole on his own and he was really pleased with the result. He just hoped Steve would be.

He was just putting the ham on the table when Steve walked down.

“Hey Danno, it smells good. Is that green bean casserole?”

“Yup, my mother’s recipe, as is the baked ham, although we’ll have to eat that cold.” Danny poured the wine and handed Steve a glass as he walked in.

“The ham looks good.” Steve replied appreciatively. “Thanks Danny, you didn’t have to do this.”

“Well, it beats both of us sitting home alone over the holiday, and we have to eat so we might as well eat together. This is all leftover’s from the dinner Grace and I had last night so it wasn’t any trouble.”

Danny returned to the kitchen as the timer went off and replaced the green beans and mash in the oven with the pie and they were soon sitting down to eat.

An hour later and with plates and dishes empty and piled in the sink they were relaxing with the last of the wine on the couch and Danny decided the time was right for him to make his move. He put his glass down and turned to Steve only to find Steve already looking at him, eyes dark with desire.

“Correct me if I’m reading this situation wrong but is this a date?”

Danny grinned.

“I guess you could call it that, the general idea was certainly to work on the chemistry between us because it’s about time that we did something about this unresolved sexual tension that’s been between us.” Danny hesitated. “Have you ever been with another guy before?”

“No. I mean, I understand the process, but I was hoping you had the experience.” Steve replied.

“That, my friend, I have.” Danny replied with a chuckle. “Don’t you worry, Steve, I can teach you all you need to know.”


End file.
